Bajo el antifaz
by Manfariel
Summary: Hermione Granger se encuentra en el último año de preparatoria, como siempre, busca cerrar de la mejor manera posible... ¿Con el profesor Snape? (No mundo mágico)
1. 1

**1**

La lluvia le azotaba el rostro, la falda se le levantaba con sus rápidos movimientos, maldito tráfico del primer día de clases y para el colmo la primera clase era literatura, si de por sí era difícil trabajar con Snape, esto seguro la colocaba entre sus menos predilectas este año…

Llegó a la escuela y se abrió paso entre los grupos de alumnos que se saludaban después de las vacaciones. Alisó su falda y sacudió unas cuantas gotas de su cabello, respiró hondo, antes de tocar levemente la puerta con los nudillos y asomar su rostro.

El salón entero se volvió a verla, Snape siguió concentrado en la lista.

-Profesor Snape, ¿puedo pasar? – el mencionado irguió el rostro y escaneo a Hermione de pies a cabeza.

-Sólo por ser el primer día señorita Granger – dijo con severidad. Ella entró a la pieza y, para su desgracia, sólo había lugar en el escritorio de en frente, tragando saliva, tomó valentía y se sentó. Snape comenzó la clase explicando cómo se iba a evaluar este año, qué libros leerían y qué ensayos realizarían.

* * *

Manfariel


	2. 2

**2**

Snape escribió los libros a leer ese bimestre y la forma en que calificaría. Hermione dio un vistazo alrededor, su grupo de amigos se encontraba en una esquina del salón, típico, y para el colmo ella no tenía lugar ahí, al parecer todo el año pasaría siendo observada de cerca por los profesores.

-No quiero que me vengan y me lloriqueen por unas cuantas décimas, los porcentajes y el modo de calificación están aquí – señaló el pizarrón - . Ella anotaba en su carpeta, si todo salía bien podría ir al día siguiente a la librería y comenzar a leer.

Al parecer, no hubo dudas acerca de los porcentajes expresados, así que Snape comenzó la clase hablando del _Ramayana _y _El Gilgamesh._

* * *

Después de ponerse al día con sus amigos, almorzar en la cafetería, tomar las demás clases del día se dirigió a su casa. El regreso generalmente lo hacía en transporte público debido a que sus padres trabajaban.

Subió al tranvía y tomó asiento en la parte posterior junto al cristal, cerró los ojos un momento, era raro volver a la escuela y a la rutina de levantarse temprano cuando por tres meses solía dormirse a las cuatro de la mañana y despertarse a las once. Escuchó las suaves gotas que caían en el vidrio, había comenzado a briznar…

_-¿Te enteraste? _

_-¿De qué? _

_-Snape te defendió…_

_-¿Cómo? _

_-Ajá, Ricardo estaba hablando mal de ti en su clase, ya sabes porque casi no está ardido y Snape lo escuchó y le dijo que dejara de estar jodiéndote que tú tratabas de continuar con tu vida y que él era el único estancado que no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención y recuperarte…_

El timbre del tranvía sonó, se despabiló y apenas consiguió bajarse para llegar a su casa. Dejó su mochila a un costado de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de comida del refrigerador y lo calentó en el microondas, finalmente se sentó en el comedor y abrió _Lolita _para continuar con la lectura…

Después de unas cuantas cucharadas y algunas páginas, Hermione, ya no leía con atención. Recordaba aquel día en que le contaron ese rumor, el recuerdo le vino a la memoria en el tranvía sin que ella lo quisiera. Nunca había hablado con Snape de eso, de hecho pensaba le parecería incómodo a él tratar ese asunto… en realidad, hablar con él de cualquier asunto, era incómodo.

Ricardo y ella habían asistido al mismo taller el año pasado, poética, el cual, por supuesto, era coordinado por Snape. Sin embargo todo había salido mal pues, después de su rompimiento, la clase se había tornado un poco dificultosa y el profesor parecía que disfrutara de su embarazosa situación…

Su mente volvió al presente cuando su celular vibró; era un mensaje de Harry preguntando si tenía el temario de matemáticas y si se lo podría enviar. Hermione bufó, como siempre, la cumplida entre sus amigos. Se estiró levemente antes de dirigirse a su habitación a trabajar.

* * *

Manfariel


End file.
